


Day Two: Hypothermia

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Character, Sickfic, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: From voltron whump week day two: hypothermia.





	Day Two: Hypothermia

Yeet! Something different from me--a little Shiro whump!

Shiro shivered harshly, unable to stop his teeth from chattering.

"It's too cold," Lance agreed, hugging his knees closer to his chest. The dampness of the cave and the cool rock below them was not helping.

"It's not that bad," Keith said without even a slight tremble.

"Easy for you to say," Lance spat, "you're not Cuban."

"I lived in a desert for years," Keith argued, "I'm just not a baby about it."

Shiro was having a hard time even keeping up with the fight in front of him. When the other two noticed that they'd surpassed the point of animosity in which he would normally interject, the mood changed.

"Is it really that cold?" Keith asked skeptically.

"Just--metal arm," Shiro explained through a tight jaw. Lance, though not much warmer, nuzzled against his flesh arm, entrapping the heat so that it swirled in a vortex between the two. Keith slowly positioned himself to lie across Shiro's legs, warming them with his body heat.

"We'll share what we've got," Keith explained. "The others will get us soon." Shiro nodded, knowing that they surely would.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Lance's arms wrapped even more tightly around Shiro's body in response to his warbled tone.

"Really soon," Lance reassured.

Shiro agreed again and closed his eyes against the two heat sources he was lucky enough to have.


End file.
